I Want My Tears Back
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Glorfindel sieht auf die Trümmer des gefallenen Gondolins zurück und weiß, dass sie vernichtet sind. Ein letztes Mal erhebt er also das Schwert, auf das nicht alles vergebens sei. [I Want My Tears Back - Nightwish]


Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details hier: desdrachenheim.b logspot. d e/2016/02/kreativkasten-26-darkened-days-to-come . html Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

Glorfindel, Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume und einer der Oberbefehlshaber des Verborgenen Königs Turgon, musste sich eingestehen, dass er so erschöpft war wie noch nie, denn er hatte so gekämpft wie noch nie. Und wofür? Für nichts! Die Verborgene Stadt war verraten worden von einem, dem der König mehr als vielen anderen vertraut hatte. Sie war überrannt und zerstört, all ihre weißen Mauern und klaren Brunnen und wundervollen Gärten.

Vernichtet, Staub, Asche! Und wie der Kapitän mit seinem Schiff sinkt, so war auch Turgon geblieben, hoch oben in seinem Turm, hatte gekämpft bis zum bitteren Ende und musste schließlich doch fallen.

Glorfindel wusste nicht wie, doch irgendwie hatte er bis jetzt überleben können, vorbei an zahllosen Orks, Balrogs und den feuerspeienden Kriegsmaschinen Morgoths. Nun war er auf der Flucht mit den Überlebenden Gondolins. Tuor führte ihre kleine Schar durch Cirith Thoronath, denn in der Tat waren sie nicht viele, voraus der weitsichtige Legolas mit Voronwe und anderen, die ihren Weg sichern konnten.

Verbittert und niedergeschlagen sah Glorfindel noch ein letztes Mal zurück. Von dem hohen Gebirgspass sah er auf das Tal von Tumladen hinab, über das sich das einst so wundervolle Gondolin auf dem Amon Gwareth erhob. Verrat hatte es ihm genommen und die Übermacht des Feindes. Doch was hatte Morgoth schon seine Stärke genützt, wäre Maeglin nicht gewesen? Maeglin! Wenigstens hatte Tuor ihn in einer heldenhaften Tat zu Tode gestürzt, wenigstens das, wenigstens eine geringe Rache für seinen Verrat.

Gondolin! Gondolin! Sein geliebtes Gondolin! Dort lag es in der Ferne, verwundet, vernichtet, doch noch immer wunderschön, auch in der Niederlage. Als wären dies seine letzten Momente und nicht die der sterbenden Stadt, zogen Erinnerungen an ihm vorbei, Dinge, die sein Leben in dieser Stadt ausgemacht hatten, und die er mit der verendenden Schönheit im Tal verband. Die smaragdenen Gärten, die wie kostbare Edelsteine zwischen den perlweißen Mauern der Stadt lagen. Die rauchenden Schornsteine, die Gemütlichkeit und das Gefühl des Heim Kommens verhießen, besonders, wenn das Wintergrau über dem Land lag und Schneebettgeschichten am Abend lockten. Und erst recht die Frühlingszeit, wenn die Wiesen um Gondolin mit zahllosen Frühlingsblumen betupft waren, jenen Wiesen des Himmels, wie es ihm in manchen Tagen erschienen war, wenn der Wind die Grashalme bog, dass sie wogten wie die Wellen des Meeres.

Das alles sollte nicht mehr sein?

Heimat, das war Gondolin für ihn gewesen, viel mehr als jede andere Stadt dieses weiten Landes. Heimat, ein Ort, wo der Duft großväterlicher Liebe lockte, ein Ort, wo Harmonie herrschte, klare Bäche rauschten und ein silbern schimmernder Mond durch die zarten Flügel von Libellen schimmerte.

Wo waren die Wunder zur Rettung solcher Schönheit, wo die Ehrfurcht vor solcher Schönheit? Wo war die Falltür, die sie in eine andere, wundersamere und vor allem bessere Welt führen konnte? Denn was für eine Welt war dies schon, in der all solche Schönheit und Pracht zerstört wurde durch bösen Willen?

Wo waren die Wunder zur Rettung solcher Schönheit, wo die Ehrfurcht vor solcher Schönheit? Wo waren all seine durchwachten, lauen Sommernächte, in denen er auf den Wiesen um Gondolin gelegen, dem Leben um sich herum gelauscht und sich selbst so lebendig gefühlt hatte, wie schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr?

All das war Gondolin für ihn gewesen und noch so vieles mehr. So vieles ... Und nichts war mehr, nichts! Alles in Flammen aufgegangen, die Asche davon geweht und nichts war mehr wie zuvor!

Dann sah er den Balrog den Pass hinter den Flüchtlingen heraufkommen, denn er selbst befand sich in der Nachhut, um mit seinen letzten Kräften die Überlebenden zu schützen. Er sah den Feuerdämon und noch im selben Augenblick wusste er, dass er seinen Tod sah. Und doch würde er sich stellen. Er wusste das so klar, wie er den Untergang Gondolins gewahrte.

Todesverachtend stellte er sich dem Balrog, während hinter ihm Panik unter den Überlebenden aufkam und sie alle vordrängten. Glorfindel würde auch ihnen noch das Leben retten, auch wenn er sich nun fragte, für was es noch gut sein sollte, jetzt, wo alles verloren war. Er würde sie retten, auch wenn er verloren war. Ihm aber war es egal, für ihn war alles verloren und vergebens, all sein Mühen und Streben und sein Kampf für eine bessere Welt.

Doch wenn dies sein Ende sein sollte, dann wollte er wenigstens seine Tränen wieder, damit sie als einzige nicht umsonst vergossen wären. Er wollte sie wieder, allein dafür, dass nicht alles an diesem Tag in Sinnlosigkeit verging.


End file.
